


Winndox Drabble #3

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Winndox Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Surprise Party, Winn is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 38. your birthday lands on christmas so no one ever remembers except this year i’ve asked everyone to delay their holidays to throw you a proper birthday bash





	Winndox Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> cyclone-rachel asked:
> 
> (sorry for making these all winndox but) 38 for them also
> 
> For anyone that's interested, feel free to join the [Dox Shippers Unite](https://discord.gg/usg2Xh) discord server <3

Winn had noticed that Brainy gets a little sullen around the winter holidays. At first he’d just figured it was because his family shunned and hurt him back on Colu. That the holiday’s meanings must have made him sad. That was the logical explanation. After his trip to the future though, he knew better.

By Earth’s calendar, Brainy’s birthday fell on Christmas. And from the sounds of it, either his friends hadn’t known, or never thought to throw their friend a party since it fell on a holiday. Which was stupid. Everyone should get to have a birthday party.

That in mind he hatched a plan.

He enlisted the help of Alex, Kara, James, Nia and Lena in his plan. Nia and Kara took Brainy to walk around the city and see the Christmas lights while the rest of them, with the help of J’onn and some others, decorated one of the larger meeting rooms of the D.E.O. for the party.

Once it was finished, Alex called them in for an “emergency meeting”. It took all of three minutes for them to show up after that, and while Nia was still clearly not used to being flown places, she managed to hold her composure and act like things were serious as they headed into the building together.

Brainy was stunned silent when everyone turned to face him and yelled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”. The room was decorated with balloons, streamers, a banner that read ‘Happy Birthday Querl’, and enough food to feed a small army. Winn had even tracked down the Coluans favorite pizza parlor and got his favorite pizza for him.

“How did you all?” He began to ask, squinting and looking around the room at his friends. His eyes landed on Winn, who was grinning eat to ear as he stepped forward.

“I got a look at your personal file while I was in the future.” he began to explain, still grinning as he pulled a party hat from behind his back that looked like a little silver crown, and put it atop Brainy’s head. “I thought you could use a real birthday party. You deserve it.”

Brainy looked a little teary eyed before clearing his throat and nodding. “Thank you.” he said sincerely.

“Hey, what are boyfriends for? Now, come on, I got you your favorite pizza  and Imra and Mon-el made your favorite cake.” Winn said, putting an arm around the slightly shorter mans shoulder and kissing his cheek before leading him into the room the rest of the way to enjoy his birthday with his friends and adopted family.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
